Antagonist Trust
by Pineapples are cute
Summary: Heather and Alejandro are back for season 4 of Total Drama but when a new player, Scott, is added to the game, their trust is more streched than ever. If You thought Total Drama was living up to its name before well that was just normal TV compared to what the next season of TD has in store for you. R&R please


**Okay here it is the remake!**

**I have a few notes.**

**Season 4 never happend**

**and in this fic I will try to keep the characters not in OOC.**

**I superluv you people for reading my crapy fics 3**

* * *

Heather stepped onto the dock of the island pissed. She didn't want to be here but her stupid contract said otherwise. Courtney had tried to sue Chris into not letting the cast do another season but there was no loophole in the contracts meaning everyone was back.

"MCLEAN WHERE IS MY MILLION!" The asian teen screamed but Chris simply shoved her aside.

"I cant do nothing bout that Heather, The contracts state that once you have the cash I don't have nothing to do with it anymore" Heather kicked Chris in the shin and walked to the back of the dock. There was one person not here and she knew who it was. She didn't need to look as the rest of the cast where already throwing out death threats. Mainly LeShawna.

"And following the b*tch queen is the male version of the b*tch queen... Alejandro" Chris announced. The latin teen got off the boat then almost immediately got shoved into the water. LeShawna smiled at her work and walked back.

"Chris, There are 25 of us because Mildred is here! so before you make the teams SEND SOMEONE HOME!" Courtney yelled at the host.

"MY NAME IS BLAINLEY!" Blainley screamed.

"Yes Courtney is right, there are only 25 of you here so we are introducing a new competitor... SCOTT!" A teen with orange hair and, Scruffy jeans and a simple white singlet got off the boat.

"Hey" He said going to the back of the dock. He spotted Heather and stood next to her.

"Hey beautiful."

"What the hell do you want?" The raven haired girl asked with annoyance in her voice.

"An alliance" Scott said simply.

"Why?" Heather asked.

"Because you are the best player"

"Deal"

The cast was told to go up to the campfire pit.

"Now, While we were gone for a couple years I left the alone and as did everyone else, so now somehow its been turned into a radioactive dump" Chris explained.

"I'm so suing you for this" Courtney mumbled. A squirrel jumped up next to Lindsay.

"Oh aren't you cute" The blonde cooed only to be knocked over by Chef as he took out a laser gun and shot the squirrel, then to the casts horror it turned itself into a ugly one eyed beast and ran back into the woods.

"AWESOME!" Izzy screamed. Scott looked at her strangely then Heather whispered to him.

"She's more nuttier off camera." Scott shuddered at the thought.

"Now the teams are going back to the Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass beause I'm lazy-"

"Tell us something we dont know" Noah said rolling his eyes.

"Mildred-"

"BLAINLEY!"

"And Sierra will be on the bass-"

"NOOOOOO!" Sierra shrieked only to be shot with a tranquilizer gun by Chef.

"Thanks dude I needed that." Chris told the not-so-chef and continued.

"That means Alejandro and Scott will be on the gophers"

Heather high fived Scott but glanced at Alejandro for the first time. He had healed but there were scars here and there on his arms but there was a big one on his cheek. She couldnt help but feel a little guilty. Alejandro caught her looking at him and mouthed. "Your first. Gone"

She guessed any feeling he had for her were long gone.

"Now to your cabins, challenge starts in an hour." Chris told the teens.

"What will the challenged be based on?" Beth asked.

"Past challenges. Now get outta here. Its the same set up from the 1st season" Chris answerd the nerd.

"Oh yeah there is only 1 cabin now. Mutant cocroches took over the other!" Chris called out as the campers shuddered

* * *

Alejandro walked into the boys cabin. Everyone glared at him then started arguing about who had to go with him because there were no single beds. No one noticed Scott walk into the cabin. Alejandro threw his tgings onto a random bed near the end of the cabin when Scott tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can I bunk with you?" The red head asked.

"Why?" The now confused Alejandro asked.

"I like your game tactics. Alience?" Alejandro smiled and nodded.

"Meet me at the dock of shame in 10" Scott called walking out of the boys cabin.

Everyone was fighting.

"I'm not bunking with MILDRED!" Heather screamed at LeShawna.

"Well we all have bunk mates so go wedge yourself in a hole where this time no ones gonna save you" LeShawna spat at the asian girl.

"It'd be more comfortable in the then bunking with YOU!" Heather yelled back.

"Hey ladies, I'm looking for a certain b*tch can anyone direct me to her?" Scott asked after walking into the girls cabin.

Everyone pushed Heather into Scott.

"Dock of Shame in 10 minuets" He said and left.

"Girl is your goal to kiss a guy every season because Scott seems to be next on your list of guys" LeShawna said looking at Heather with a strange expression planted on her face.

"No me and Scott are not hooking up and its coincidental that I have kissed a guy every season." Heather replied defensivly.

"Yeah and 2 where my boyfriends and the other kissed her... Which I still dont get why" Gwen laughed. Heather frowned remembering the stuff that had happend in the last 3 seasons.

"Oh yeah I forgot to say thanks for shoving that jerk off the volcano Heather, I thought you were actually falling for him" Leshawna laughed.

"Hehe yeah..." Heather said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Hey look at the time I have to go to the... Somewhere BYE!" The asian then ran out of the room

And to the dock of shame. She slipped her sandles off and place them on the dock and let her feet glide in the water.

"Shouldn't you be making enimies back over at the cabins" Said a voice that sent chills down her spine yet made her heart race.

"Theres no one left. They all hate me" Heather shot back at Alejandro.

"Actually...wait no thats true." He spat at her.

"Why are you here Alejandro, I just want some alone time okay, go play with Lindsay." The raven haired girl Asked the other teen with actual pain in her voice that unfourtunatly for her, he detected.

"Heather I'm here because someone asked me to and the truth is I dont want to be around someone I though I could trust but then they shoot me down A FREAKING VOLCANO!" Alejandro yelled at the now frightend girl.

"I didnt mean it to end that way..." Heather whispered. She grabbed her shoes and lifted her feet out of the water and began to walk away. Then she felt a strong arm grab her.

"I'm sorry." Alejandro said to her. His apology seemed genuine.

"Its fine. I saw it coming." The girl looked up at him and gazed into his deep emerald eyes. She felt as though she was on the death trap plane again.

Then his lips met hers.

And she didnt kick or pull away.

She accepted.

"So I see you have reunited." Scott said making the couple jump. The evil duo blushed and pulled away from eachother.

"So you want us both in an alience?" Alejandro asked. Scott nodded.

"Who do you want gone first from the other team?" Scott asked.

Without hesitation the two answed.

"Mildred"

**okay guys I really hope younliked this please read and review**


End file.
